Lubricating oil used in aircraft gas turbine engines must be cooled. Without proper cooling, poor cooling and/or lubrication of gear and bearings results which may cause problems for engine operation. In addition to employing conventional radiator-type oil coolers, the prior art also describes directing oil through inlet guide vanes or support struts to achieve a cooling benefit from air ingested by the engine.
Nevertheless, there is still a need for improvement of the lubricating oil cooling apparatus for gas turbine engines.